Le taxi bleu
by The black Ladyes
Summary: je suis pas très bonne pour les résumés,donc je vous dis rien pour ne pas vous dégouter.Ne tenez juste pas compte del'erreur est humaine,ce tissus d'absurdité qui ne sert qu'à nous défouler...


**Chapitre 1 :**

**Bonne nuit, Desdémone !**

**Genre :** Humour et puis… on sait pas, on a encore aucune idée de comment on va trouver notre fanfiction…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sorcière, hors de ma vue, immonde parjure de ma race,pour mon plus grand desespoir ! En effet,Pétunia avait fait des recherches tout l'été pour vérifier si Lily était vraiment sa sœur biologique, si ce n'était plutôt la fille du pécher née de l'union de quelconques créatures maléfiques que ses parents auraient adoptés. Pour son grand malheur,il s'était avéré que Lily était bel et bien sa sœur,et la fille de ses parents, Mathilde et Alexander Evans. Dès lors très déçue que l'inquisition n'existe plus, et elle avait créé un club dont elle était la présidente et la seule adhérente, le « L.C.S »,comme Luttons Contre les Sorcières.

-Mais laisse moi tranquille, éspèce de parano, j'viens juste récupérer mon chat ! Le pauvre,on peut comprendre qu'il ait eu peur, ça fait toujours un choc la première fois qu'on te vois !

-C'est ça, maintenant c'est moi qui lui fais peur ! Je suis sûre qu'il est attiré par l'odeur que je laisse sur mon oreiller !

-Ah, c'était ça cette odeur qui émanait de ta chambre ! je croyais que papa avait

recommencé ses expériences avec les fromages ! Mr Evans était un microbiologiste cuisinier dans l'âme, mais malheureusement incompris de sa famille, et l'année dernière, il avait tenté de faire une fondue savoyarde dont l'odeur de la cuisine s'était souvenue pendant toute une année.

Les vannes à la racaille de bac à sable avait toujours fait rire Lily, et quand à sa sœur, celle-ci ne se rendait même pas compte du ridicule de ses réparties.

-Chérie, dépêche-toi, tu vas rater ton train ! s'écria madame Evans.

-Cette espèce de Biiiip( note des auteurs : ces paroles pouvant choquer un publique sensible, nous avons décidé d'installé un bipeur qui bipera lors d'insultes trop violentes) ne veut pas me laisser récupérer Gilbert !(Lily avait beau être douée a poudlard,avoir bon goût pour choisir ses habits,il n'en était pas moins qu'elle avait un goût déplorable pour les prénoms,et son chat avait échappé de justesse à Childebert III, mais devant les rires de sa famille, elle n'avait pu que céder avec grande tristesse « Bah quoi c'est très mignon Childebert III »)

- Pour qu'elle rentre dans ma chambre, il faut qu'elle accomplisse les rites d'épuration que fait un musulman avat de rentrer dans une église !

-Mais oui ! Et ensuite je te baise les pieds en priant pour toi !

-c'est une idée…

-LILLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY !

-Mais maman ,mon Childebert III !

-Il ne s'appelle pas Childebert III !s'écria mme Evans, prise d'un fou rire

- Childebert III était un roi très glorieux !

-Pas autant que Charlemagne ! Lui, au moins, il savait faire des fondues,lui répondit sa mère soudain très sérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle ont, mes fondues ! S'exclama mr Evans, rentrant dans la conversation !

-Elles puent et elles sont pas bonnes ! répondirent en cœur les trois filles.

-Je suis un incompris, soupira son père. Un jour, j'arrêterais la microbiologie et tout ça, pour respirer le parfum des fleurs, prendre mon temps, faire la cuisine…

-NONNNN ! si tu fais ça, je divorce !

-Tu n'oserais pas…

-Je mettrais le meilleur avocat de Londres à ma disposition…

-Et avec quel argent ?

-Tu crois donc que je ne peux rien faire tout seule… Sache que je peut très bien me débrouiller sans toi !

-Maman, regarde l'heure !Et on a toujours pas récupéré Chil… enfin Gilbert !

-Pétunia, rend Gilbert à ta sœur, ou sinon je t'envoie au stage d'aide aux personnes âgées !

Elle fut bien obligée de céder sous une telle menace et de lui rendre son chat.

-Allez, allez, speed, on va être en retard ! s'exclama lily

-Onze heures moins le quart ! T'as raison, ma puce ! On y va ! dit sa mère.

-Comment ça,**ON** y va ?demanda Lily d'une voix dont perçait la panique.

-Euh… Chérie, je suis désolé, lui répondit-il en se ratatinant, je ne peux pas t'emmener à la gare…

-NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!Pas ça ! gémit-elle en s'agrippant aux pieds de son père désespérément.

Lily détestait rouler vite. C'était l'une des innombrables raisons pour lesquelles elle haïssait le quiditch. Mais avec une mère comme la sienne, on avait pas le choix, car étant petite, Mme Evans avait toujours rêvé d'être pilote de course. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais bien conduit. En fait, la seule partie de sa voiture qu'elle maîtrisait totalement, c'était l'accélérateur. Ainsi, elles se prirent six flashs de radars pour conduite supérieure à du deux cents à l'heure « Vous voulez voire mon cul ? Le voilà ! », et faillirent écraser une autre voiture qui leurs refusaient leur « priorité à gauche ».

-Maman, la priorité, c'est à droite !

-Oups, désolé, ma chérie, j'ai toujours été un peu latéralisée, répondit-elle à sa fille avant de crier à l'autre voiture : « Hé,patate ! La priorité à gauche tu connais ? »en donnant de furieux coups de klaxon.

L'une des plus grandes passions de sa mère était de tempêter fortement et bruyamment contre les autres automobilistes. Mais naturellement, lorsqu'elle assouvait sa passion, elle ne regardait pas vraiment(pour ne pas dire pas du tout) devant elle.

-Maman, les poubelles ! s'écria Lily.

-Hein, quoi, des poubelles ? Où ça, ma chérie ?

-trop tard.

-Mamaaaaaaaaaan ! dit Lily d'un ton rageur. Tu ne peux pas faire un peu gaffe !

-Désolé, chérie, c'est plus fort que moi, il fallait vraiment que j'engueule ce Biiiip de Biiip à la Biiip ! Me refuser ma priorité à la gauche ! Non mais vraiment, il y a des gens qui se croient tout permis !

Lily préféra se taire, sa mère était trop têtue pour pouvoir engager avec quelqu'un un débat civilisé, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son sujet préféré, la conduite. A onze heures moins cinq, elles arrivèrent à la gare de King's cross,ce qui était un record, car toute personne normalement constituée aurait bien mis une heure à faire le trajet qu'elles avaient parcouru en dix minutes. Devant la barrière qui menait au Poudlard Express, Lily vit une famille aparemment moldue qui cherchait à accéder à la voie neuf trois quarts (« tu es sûr que cette voie existe vraiment, mon sucre d'orge ?). Lily, qui était très serviable, leur proposa son aide :

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Oh oui, avec plaisir, nous sommes la depuis au moins trois bons quarts d'heure, et nous ne trouvons toujours pas la voie neuf trois quart. Nous avons demandé à un des informateurs de l'accueil, mais…

-Il vous a dit que cette voie n'existe pas, qu'aucun train part à onze heure ?

-oui et…

-Oh, c'est très simple il suffit de traverser le mur!

-Hein, quoi ?

-Comment, madame, on dit comment, s'écria mme Evans d'une voie totalement indignée. Je vous défends de parler ainsi, espèce de poissonnière, vous voulez vraiment voire vos filles finir au moulin rouge et vos garçons fréquenter l'avenue de Clichy! Quel exemple donnez-vous à vos enfants !

La suite donna sans doute aux pauvres enfants plus de notions sur l'éducation sexuelle que les documentaires sur les animaux n'avaient jamais fait.

-Maman, on a pas vraiment le temps là !puis, s'adressant à la mère moldue qui paraissait maintenant indignée, elle dit : Excusez ma mère, elle est un peu… Comment dire… Enfin voilà vous comprenez… Et pour la voie neuf trois quarts, vous n'avez qu'à passer derrière moi et ma mère…

Les pauvres petits enfants d'origine moldu regardaient maintenant d'un air terrorisé la femme qui se trouvait en face d'eux, madame Evans, et commençaient à se demander si elle n'était pas folle.

Après avoir traversé la barrière, les deux famille se séparèrent et lily entendit le plus jeune des garçons demander à sa mère « Maman, je comprends rien ! les bébés c'est les cigognes qui les apportent où c'est comme dit la madame ? ». Puis, elle embrassa sa mère qui ne semblait décidément pas prête à la lâcher :

-allez maman je…

-tu n'as rien oublié ?

-Maman j'ai plus trois ans et je suis pressée…

Mais sa mère la maintenais fermement et lui demanda en regardant derrière son épaule, l'air déprimé:

-Et tes pastilles contre le mal au cœur, tu ne les as pas oubliées, tes pastilles contre le mal au cœur ?

-Non maman mais…

-Et ne te sépares jamais de ton spray au poivre, jamais, tu m'entends ?

-Maman…

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte se sa mère un peu trop serrée à son goût, lui fit la bise et lui dit « au revoir ! » mais sa mère était trop paniquée pour lui répondre, et elle regarda sa fille comme si elle allait tenter de baisser le pantalon de Bush sans prendre la moindre précaution pour ne pas se faire mettre sur la chaise électrique par les services secrets.

Arrivée dans le wagon, elle fit de grands signes d'au revoir à sa mère qui lui cria avant que le train ne s'éloigne : « et ta réserve de nourriture Bio, tu n'as pas oublié ta réserve de nourriture Bio ? »

Dès que madame Evans avait appris ce que sa fille mangeait pendant son année scolaire à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire depuis le début de la seconde année scolaire de Lily, elle lui avait donné à chaque rentrée des provisions Bio pour tenir toute l'année, car elle n'acceptait pas que l'on puisse donner pour repas à sa fille ce qu'elle jugeait être des cochonneries. Naturellement, arrivée à Poudlard, Lily jetait toute cette « nourriture pour lapins » dans la cuvette des toilettes des filles, ce qui faisait hurler Mimi Geignarde. Une année, celle-ci était même allée jusqu'à envoyer des lettres à Lily en menaçant que si elle continuait, elle dirait tout à sa mère.

Elle partit à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre et croisa au passage les « pouffiasses en règle », trois serpentardes qui répondaient au nom de sophia, Paris et Rose qui, à défaut d'être méchante, étaient complètement tarées et dont la logique échappait à tout le monde. C'était d'ailleurs elles mêmes qui s'étaient données ce nom de groupe peu flatteurs. Comme d'habitude, elles étaient chaussées de leur escarpins aux talons astronomiques sur lesquels elles semblaient pouvoir se mouvoir sans la moindre difficulté. Aucune d'etre elles n'étaient vraiment belles, et leur physique était plutot banal.

Sophia, comme ses deux amies, était plutot grande et mince : 1m 75,environ. Son visage était des plus banal, mais reflétait la bonne humeur de cette dernière qui lui donnait un certain charme. Ses yeux étaient marrons, ainsi que ces cheveux. Sa peau était légèrement bronzé et elle portait une mini jupe noire avec des collants en résille qui s'arrêtaient au dessus des chevilles et une paire d'escarpins rouges flash aux talons qui devaient bien mesurer une quinzaine de centimètres. Elle arborait également un trench coat court du même rouge que ses chaussures et une écharpe noire. Ses cheveux étaient actuellement coiffés d'un chignon dont s'échappaient des mêches ainsi qu'une frange sur le devant. Même ses ongles étaient vernis du même rouge que ses chaussures et son manteau

Paris avait normalement les cheveux chatains, mais s'était actuellement teinte en blon et avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval dont il ne s'échappait pas une mêche. Elle arborait une robe blanche à pois noir à col baillant, sans manche, et qui s'arraitait à mi cuisses. Une énorme ceinture noire vernie ceinturait sa taille et elle aussi ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à évoluer sur des escarpins noir aux talons gigantesques. Elle arborait un rouge à lèvres très flashi et du fard à paupière bleu lumineux sur des yeux magiquement de la même couleur, et agrémentait aujourd'hui son bras d'un énorme bracelet blanc.

Rose était africaine et n'était arrivé à Poudlard qu'en troisième année. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été parfaitement bouclé à l'aide d'un sortilège et elle portait un slim en jean si serré qu'il épousait son corps fin comme une seconde peau. Elle portait également un T-shirt moulant décolleté rouge qu'elle avait ramené du restaurant Hard-rock café de Paris ou elle avait passé ses vacances et des escarpins assortis à son T-shirt.

-Et par les pouvoirs d'impératrice des connes qui me sont conférés, je vous sacre raines des connes !!

-Hééééé ! t'avais dit que tu nous promouvait au même rang que toi !

-Nan, parce que d'abord c'est moi la plus conne ! Je suis la plus cooooone !

-Même pas vrai !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-non ! Oh, bonjour, Evans ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Oui ? Bon alors hein que c'est moi la plus conne de nous trois ? demanda Sophia à Lily.

-Heu… Oui… Si tu veux… lui répondit elle avec surprise.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! Vous avez vu ! c'est moi la plus conneeeeeee ! c'est moi la plus conne ! fit Sophia avant de repartir en courant dans les couloirs du train, poursuivie par ses deux amies.

Un bruit sourd quelque secondes plus tard indiqua à Lily que toutes trois étaient tombées par terre et se livraient désormais à un combat féroce. Se désintéressant de la bataille au bout de quelques minutes, Elle partit à la recherche d'un compartiment vide ou elle attendit sa meilleure amie. Lily l'avait toujours trouvée magnifique. Elle se rappellerait toute sa vie de la première fois où elle l'avait aperçue. Sur le quai de la gare, bousculée par tous les voyageurs, alors que tous hurlaient, couraient et disaient au revoir à leurs parents, elle était assise sur sa valise, toute seule, vêtue d'une petite jupe noire évasée, d'un tee-shirt rouge manche trois-quarts avec un col en V, chaussée de logues bottes rouges et ses longs cheveux noir volants au vent. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (souvenir) 

Lily, abusée par la taille de l'élève (elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre trente alors que Lily mesurait déjà un mètre 46), avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur d'un autre élève qui aurait perdu ses parents. étant de nature plutôt serviable, Lily s'était avancée vers l'élève et lui avait demandé:

-tu as perdu tes parents?

La petite fille lui avait alors répondu:

-non, juste ma mère, je l'ai perdue cet été, je ne la retrouve plus, mais papa dis qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire et qu'avec le « Jésus christ paradis power », j'ai pas très bien compris ce que c'était, il devrais la retrouver d'ici 50ans et moi je la retrouverais d'ici 90 ans, alors je ne m'en fais pas.

-Ahh…. Alors, viens, on va chercher ton père, puisque tu ne retrouve plus ta mère.

-mais non, mon papa est parti! il était très pressé, alors il m'as laissé là pour que je rentre dans le train, mais tout le monde me bouscule, je n'arrive pas à entrer, je ne comprend plus rien et ça me fait peur! 

-Merde ! tu rentre en première année ?!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Lily! Lily! ça va? s'écria une voix lointaine.

-Moui Moui... oh, salut ! Désolé je pensais juste.

-Alors ça va ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Bah, avec ma sœur, des bonnes vacances c'est pas possible… Enfin le premier mois ça allait parce qu'elle était occupé à faire des recherches pour savoir si une quelconque secte aurait repris le principe de l'Inquisition pour pouvoir s'y inscrire, Comme elle n'en a pas trouvé elle est devenue le grand gourou de la secte qu'elle a créé, et dont elle est la seule adhérente, reprit Lily. Mais le deuxième mois c'était l'horreur, parce qu' elle a commencé à activer sa secte. Et même si Pettigrow pourrait trouver charmant de tomber dans un plat de purée en descendant l'escalier, moi je n'ai pas extrêmement apprécié. J'ai envoyé des lettres de chantage à Dumbledore pour qu'il retire l'interdiction de faire de la magie pendant les vacances, mais ça n'a pas marché…

-Désolé.

-non, non, c'est pas de ta faute…

-Je veux dire pour Dumbledore. J'aurais pu trouver mieux. Mais bon il faut avouer que la menace de révéler à Macgonnagal ses plans à trois avec Pomfresh, Chourave et Hagrid m'avaient parut suffisant. C'est sur que c'était un peu énorme, il a du se rendre compte qu'on avait inventé ça…répondit elle d'un ton des plus sérieux.

Lily partit d'un énorme éclat de rire et Ella sut qu'elle avait réussi à la remettre de bonne humeur. Non pas qu'elle ne compatissait pas mais elle avait que l'humour était la meilleur solution.

Elles commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand claquement.

-Heu… Excusez nous, tous les compartiments sont pleins et…

-On aimerait bien savoir si peut-être…

-Il eut été possible que nous partageâmes votre compartiment avec nous ?

Les trois pouffiasses en règle. Bah, après tout… Pourquoi pas ?

-Heu… Ok, d'accord…

-Merciiiiii beaucoup !

Les trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans le compartiment, suivi d' énormes valises Louis Vuitton. C'était étrange de les voire réellement gênées, elle qui n'avait apparemment jamais eu peur du ridicule.

-Oh mon dieu j'adoooore vos sacs ! s'exclama Ella qui, passionée de mode, était un excellent juge vestimentaire qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner un avis sur tout ce qu'elle voyait.

-Oh… C'est des contrefaçons… On a pas vraiment l'argent de se payer… Enfin on est pas pauvres mais voilà… C'est Rose qui les a ramenées de Paris…

-Oh mon dieu u es allée à Paris ! s'exclama de nouveau Ella qui elle, ne semblait plus gênée du tout. Rose se mit donc à déblatérer sur ses vacances avec Ella et toutes deux dialoguaient avec une grande animation : Rose avait enfin trouvé un auditoire qui ne lui balance pas de chaussures à la gueule au bout de cinq heures de conversation sur ses vacances :

-Et donc on logeait dans une petite chambre très sympa et j'étais absolument libre : Je me baladais toute la nuit…

Le trajet promettait d'être mortellement ennuyeux pour Lily : Elle sortit un livre peu intéressant de son sac et tournait les pages sans vraiment lire le livre. Non pas qu'elle soit jalouse, mais le sujet ne la passionnait pas plus que ça et elle ne se voyait vraiment pas aborder les deux autres filles. Elle « lut » pendant un quart d'heures avant d'être interrompue dans sa rêverie par Paris :

-heu… Ton livre est à l'envers…

-Ah oui… Bah, remarque, il a sans doute plus d'intérêt dans se sens ci : ce livre est tellement ennuyeux…

-« La peau de chagrin » ?

-C'est un livre moldu d'un auteur extrêmement connu : Balzac. J'aime beaucoup mon père mais coté littérature, on ne vit pas vraiment sur la même planète…

-Ah, oui, Balzac… J'ai entendu parler … Tu lis plutôt quoi ?

-Heu… J'aime bien certains classiques, comme Steinbeck ou Jane Austen, « orgueil et préjugés » tout particulièrement, et puis aussi le seigneur des anneaux, bien sûr. La plupart des auteurs magiques sont malheureusement dénués de talent…

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Moi aussi, j'ai lu « Orgueil et préjugés », j'aime beaucoup aussi… Par contre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler du seigneur des anneaux.

-Je te le prêterais, si tu veux.

-Oui, merci, j'aimerais beaucoup.

Puis aucune des deux ne trouva plus rien à dire et la conversation retomba de nouveau dans un silence tendu, sauf pour Rose et Ella qui n'arrêtaient pas de se couper la parole pour exprimer leur admiration pour cette ville magnifique que toutes deux avaient eu la chance de visiter, s'échangeant souvenirs et anecdotes personnelles… Puis Lily, Paris et Sophia allèrent s'acheter des friandises et le reste du voyage s'écoula entre silence tendu et brèves conversations.

-à l'entrée de la grande salle, les pouffiasses en règles et Lily se séparèrent en se faisant la bise et Ella et Rose se promirent de se revoir.

-Elle est absolument charmante, dit Ella d'un air ravi à sa meilleur amie en rejoignant la table des gryffondor. Vraiment, elle gagne à être connue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_Nous espèrons que cela vous a plu_

**Notes des Auteurs :**

ceci est notre première Fanfic… Alors jetez pas trop de tomates SVP

Thank you for reviewing


End file.
